Why Should I Try
by JustFullofSparkles
Summary: Dipper and Pacifica were two different people who hated each other. But when a horrible accident happens, will it bring them closer together? Hope you like it! DipperXPacifica Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1: How It Started

**A/N: Hi! So this was typed while watching Irrational Treasure so... yeah. (After Summerween of course.) Hope you enjoy! P.S. Reviews are appreciated. Not mandatory but appreciated. :)**

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Candy, and Grenda were cleaning up the mess they made at the Summerween Superstore. Just as Mabel was about to sweep up the Summerween Trickster remains when a gummy chair hit her head and stuck to her hair. "Ow!" As Dipper ran to Mabel's aid, he saw where it had come from.

"Pacifica? What are you doing here?"

The blonde rich girl threw a saltwater taffy chunk at Soos. He didn't notice. "Oh well I thought I would watch you bunch of losers clean my parent's building. The city just rents it out during Summerween season. So just checking."

"Well can you please leave?" asked Candy Chiu.

"Well, well, well. Little miss fork fingers is speaking up for a chance."

Candy was about to cry when Dipper spoke up. "Pacifca. Leave."

"Wait, won't little miss wrestler say anything? I'd love to hear her man voice."

"I said leave." Dipper had a lot of seriousness in his voice.

With a low whisper, she replied, "You're lucky you're cute."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Pacifica walked away.

Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy sighed. They all hated Pacifica. Pacifica hated them. It was like the circle of hate. But just as Pacifica entered her car, she threw a piece of Homework: the candy at Mabel's hair.

"Ha. Bye candy hair!" Pacifica started to drive off.

"UGH! I'm going to give that brat a piece of my mind!" Mabel threw down her broom and ran to the street. "Pacifica! I think you owe me an apology!"

Mabel was walking to Pacifica's car when she tripped on a parking stop and fell. As she got up, Pacifica's driver drove on. He didn't see where he was going because Pacifica kept complaining about him being so slow.

Dipper looked up from what he was doing just in time. "MABEL! WATCH OUT!"

Too late. What just happened, happened. No turning back now.

Soos, Grenda, Candy, and Dipper ran to Mabel. Pacifica came out of her car and started to dial on her phone.

"Oh no."

Dipper was right. Oh no.

**_To be__ continued._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

**A/N: I love Mabel and all but, let's just say something I would never want to happen to her happens. So... enjoy! ;) [This is for: 2ndWendy]  
**

Mabel was just about to get hit by the car when Gideon just happened to be walking by to swear vengeance on the Pines family and Mystery Shack when he saw what was about to happen.

He immediately stopped the car with his amulet, and made Mabel rise up the air.

"Phew." Dipper and the group said.

"Oops." Gideon's grip on the amulet slipped because of the sweat on his hands. Mabel was falling fast from a high point. Then she fell to the floor.

"NO!" Dipper ran towards her sister. Looking at the blood on her forehead, he ran to hit Gideon.

Gideon still had the amulet so he stopped Dipper and placed the boy next to his sister. Gideon ran off.

* * *

Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, her parents, and Waddles were sitting in the hospital waiting room, waiting for the doctor.

"So what happened?" Grunkle may seem a little stingy and such but he also has a heart.

"Well Pacifica's driver was driving away while Mabel was running towards Pacifica and Mabel tripped on a parking block and fell in front of the car. Then Gideon just happened to walk by and _almost_ saved Mabel."

"So what happened afterwards?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"Gideon let go of the amulet and she fell."

Just then, the doctor came in.

"So how is she doc?" Grunkle never felt so worried.

"Well," the doctor said, "she is suffering from head injury and now is in a coma."

"For about how long?" Dipper wanted to see his sister better, and fast.

"Maybe a week or so. But she might have to stay in the hospital for a month."

"Can we see her?" Candy wanted to see Mabel just as much as Dipper did. Mabel was one of her only best friends. She couldn't afford to lose one.

"Of course. But one person at a time and only twenty minutes. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my next patient." With that said, the doctor left.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I will."

So into the room Pacifica went.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: So the next following chapters will just be that person's conversation with Mabel. What will happen next? Wait for Chapter Three. Oh and review please! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Pacifica's New Friend

**A/N: So this is basically just Pacifica talking to Mabel even though Mabel can't respond. So enjoy! Oh and this is for all my reviewers! You guys bring a smile to my face every time I check FanFiction. So this is for you.**

Pacifica came in quietly. She sat in the nearest chair to Mabel. Mabel's head was wrapped with gauze bandages. Se was hooked up to many gadgets. Mabel looked miserable.

_What have I done? This is, like, all my fault!_ A tear ran down Pacifica's cheek. "Oh Mabel. If you can , like, hear me now I just want to say that I'm, like, sorry. Sorry for what happened at the Mystery Shack party, sorry for embarrassing you on Pioneer Day, sorry for, like, everything! Oh Mabel!"

Pacifica started sobbing into her hands. "I'm just mean to you because... because I'm... because I'm jealous of you!"

Mabel twitched.

"I'm jealous of you because you have family and friends that love you! I'm lucky if someone _wants _to be _my_ friend! Even my parents are scared of me!"

Mabel twitched again.

"Wait, you can, like, hear me?"

Mabel twitched for the third time.

"Good. Because I'm going to tell you the main reason I'm jealous of you."

Mabel responded with a little jolt of the hand.

"I'm mainly jealous of you because of..."

Dipper then opened the door. "Pacifica? I'm just here to tell you that you have five minutes left." He left.

Pacifica smiled. "That's why. Yep, Dipper is the reason I'm jealous of you. You two are, like, so close and I love him. With his dreamy eyes and urge to solve mysteries is just so cute!"

Mabel tried to smile but just ended up pouting her lip.

"Were you trying to smile?"

_Twitch._

"Maybe when you, like, get out of the hospital, we can be friends?"

_Twitch._

"Yay! Now I better leave for the next person."

She got up and took on last look at Mabel. _What have I done to her?_

* * *

Dipper had assigned the next person to visit Mabel and the next one, then the next one.

When he saw Pacifica open the door, he took her by the hand. She looked at him.

"How is she?" Dipper needed to know.

"She's fine. She responds to things with twitches so that's good." Pacifica looked at the sparkle in his eyes.

"Good. That's a start. If she continues this then she'll be out of here in no time. Oh, Mabel. I wish you were OK." A tear ran down his cheek. He then wiped it away and stayed strong.

Dipper then told the next person to talk to Mabel.

That person was Soos.

**A/N: Sorry I made Pacifica say like a lot. I just thought she would be that kind of person. But anyways, in the next chapter, Soos talks to Mabel. But then at the end, there will be a surprise guest. Hope you liked it! (Sorry if it's short!)  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Soos and Mabel

**A/N: Sorry it's later than usual...**

Soos sat in the chair that Pacifica had sat in. He never thought he would see Mabel like this.

"So..."

Mabel just laid there still and silent. The only sounds in the room were the machines that were hooked up to Mabel.

Soos just sat there as still as Mabel was. Every time he tried to say something, he would remember that she couldn't reply. So he just sat there staring at her. Then he heard yelling and screaming outside. The man-child thought it was some maniac outside so he locked the door and closed the curtain.

As he sat down again, he saw Mabel's hand move. "Mabel?"

She replied with a small smile. Since she could barely move, looked as if she were going to puke. Soos knew it was a smile.

He told her a couple of jokes he heard at the arcade and what it is like to be inside a video game.

"So then when someone tried to put their coin in the slot, it would go in my shoe. That was like the only good part of being in a video game."

She did the puke face again. This time she tried to laugh but just made a choking noise.

"I know, hilarious right?"

The twelve-year old girl blinked.

"Cool! You're responding! Well since you're responding, let me tell you this really funny story. So what happened is..."

* * *

Gideon laid down in his bed feeling guilty about everything. _Will she die? She can't die now! I'm not old enough to marry yet!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hello? Gideon? Are you there?"

"Come in!"

His father, Bud Gleeful, came in with a disappointed look in his face. "Umm, Gideon? Son? I have a question for you."

Gideon knew it would be something about Mabel and what happened. "Ask away."

"Well, Stanford Pines called to tell me that you have done something horribly wrong to that little Pines girl, uh, Meredith."

"Mabel."

"Yeah, Mabel. She is in the hospital now. What did you do to her?"

"Long story. Just ask me tomorrow. I've had a long day."

"Gideon Gleeful, do not give me that kind of attitude. I need to know now what happened. Now."

"Fine. So there I was, walking down the street to the Mystery Shack, when..."

* * *

"Wasn't that hilarious?"

Mabel "laughed."

Soos laughed with her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

It was Dipper to tell Soos that time was up. "Okay then. Bye Mabel!" With that said, Soos went out to the waiting room. Dipper took a look at her sister. He sighed. "Oh Mabel."

As Soos came out, he saw two people he had never seen before, or at least he thought. The woman had brown hair and brown eyes. So did her husband. They kind of resembled someone they knew. Or did someone resemble them?

"Um, hello Mr. and Mrs..." Soos waited to hear their names.

"Pines. Mr. and Mrs. Pines."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's later than usual. Hope you enjoyed! P.S. I'm just going to make up names for Mr. and Mrs. Pines.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr and Mrs Pines

**A/N: In this chapter, you'll see a special bond between someone and Grunkle and there's also a lot of dialogue in this one. Enjoy and be ready. You were warned.**_  
_

_"Pines. Mr. and Mrs. Pines."_

* * *

They shook hands with everyone.

"Micheal? Diana? What are you doing here?" Grunkle never thought he would see his nephew and niece-in-law after what had happened at their wedding.

"Well, our only daughter is in the hospital so we might as well come and see her. Don't you think that's the responsible thing to do?" Diana knew how to take care of children. She owns a child care business back home.

"Uncle Stan? What happened here? I thought that you would take care of them! I should have known." Micheal has never been so upset before.

"Mom? Dad? Can I have a hug?" They have been here for more than five minutes and haven't even given a hug to their other child, Dipper. "Oh Dipper! At least you're okay."

She gave a big hug to Dipper. "Um Mom? I think my lungs are going to pop!" She let go.

"Dipper! How have you been son?" Micheal gave Dipper a manly hug.

After all that love and affection, Dipper sent the next person in. So in went Candy.

"Wait. Can we see Mabel?" asked the anxious parents.

"After me. I'm the last person to see Mabel." Dipper said.

"Oh! You must be Grenda! Mabel has told me all about you! Where's Candy? She's the one who went inside right? And Waddles?" Diana was so excited to see that Mabel made friends and got a pet. "Dipper? Where is this Pacifica girl you were talking about?"

Pacifica stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "Hey."

"So you're the one that Dipper..." Diana was cut off by Dipper.

"Oh Mom! I have to show you something! Come with me!"

Dipper took his mother by the hand and led him down the hallway and stopped her. "MOM! What was that for?"

"What? Oh you mean that thing about Priscilla?"

"Pacifica, it's Pacifica."

"Well, does she know you love her?"

"No."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Because we're supposed to be enemies!'

"What? I don't understand?

"Just listen. Don't leave any trace that I love her okay?"

"Fine."

* * *

Candy left the hospital room and let the next person in which was Grenda. Mr. Pines was talking to Grunkle Stan.

"How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't!"

"Then look where we are now!"

Stan didn't know how to respond.

"Of course! I should have known! Grandpa was right about you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Don't you remember when you decided to move out here and start a cheap souvenir shop? Well after you left, Grandpa Pines said you were a cheap, irresponsible, good for nothing, excuse of an uncle!"

"Dad really said that about me?"

"Sort of. But I never believed him because before you left, you were my role model."

"I was?"

"Yes! You would make people laugh and you would do cocky dances and that just made me think, wow. My uncle can make other people laugh! Then you left here to Gravity Falls! Maybe that's why Dad didn't put you in his will!"

"Wait? My own brother didn't put me in his will?! Oh my. He died?"

"Shoot, I wasn't supposed to tell you was I?"

"No. You guys should have told me before. When did this happen?"

"Well he was on his way to Gravity Falls for your birthday last year and he got in a major car accident."

"It's all my fault! If I hadn't left home!"

"You know what, once Mabel is strong enough to run and walk and do everything she can, she's coming home with us."

"What?"

"You heard me, once she can, she's coming home."

"You can't just take them away from me! I'm starting to have a bond with them!"

"I'm sorry. It's what's best for them. Sorry."

With that said, Micheal left to look for his wife and Dipper. As he told Dipper the news, he wasn't very happy.

"WHAT?! You can't take me away from Mabel! It's like taking away one wing of an airplane! It won't balance and fly correctly! Why can't you just take me with you?"

"Your great-uncle Stan needs company. Family company."

"Fine. But she better visit me every summer."

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Will the Dipper and Mabel be separated? Will Pacifica find out about Dipper's crush on her? Will be updated soon...**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback and Things to Do

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially TallT, TheBigZ1, M.T. Mystery Twins, and BloodthirstyPurpleDucks. This is for you! **

Pacifica had felt _very_ bad for what had happened. If she hadn't gone to see Dipper at the Summerween store, this wouldn't have happened. Pacifica started to have a flashback of what happened.

_Awakened by the sound of an alarm clock, Pacifica Northwest woke up from her sleep. She stood up to take a shower and change clothes._

_ After her shower, she headed towards her closet which was the size of another room. On one side were her shirts and her pants were on the other. The farther more you go, it leads you to a door. Inside that door was a closet sized room that was filled with everything Dipper Pines. _

_I mean this girl was obsessed. She had even made a life sized cut out of him. "Oh Dipper," she said to her life sized cut out. Speaking of Dipper, she hadn't seen him in real life for a week now. I know what I'm doing today, she thought._

* * *

Dipper felt so empty without his sister. He imagined that if they hadn't gone to clean up the mess they made today, they would probably be out fighting Bigfoot or something. He then thought of this morning.

_It all started with a knock on the door. Dipper and Mabel were watching TV with Grunkle Stan when someone knocked on the Mystery Shack door. Grunkle Stan stood up to get it. As he opened the door, a man with a black tuxedo and a badge came in. "Pines family household?"  
_

_Before anyone could answer, Grunkle Stan asked, "Why? Are you with the IRS?"  
_

_"No. Why?"  
_

_"Nothing. Yes this is the Pines Family household. What's it to ya?"  
_

_"Well because of the damage caused at the Summerween Superstore, you and everyone who was with you is responsible for cleaning up the damages. You can either choose today or on Christmas Eve. Your choice."_

_Of course they chose today. Little did they know that that was their mistake.  
_

* * *

Pacifica's flashback was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. "Oh. Yes?"

She turned her head and saw someone she didn't want to see right now, her parents.

"Hi sweetheart. I heard what happened. I fired the driver and hired a new experienced one. Why did you go there in the first place?"

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad."

"Pacifica, sweetheart, we need to know your side of the story so we don't go to court." Mr. Northwest said the last part very low. It was kind of like a whisper. He had known Grunkle Stan for a period of time now and he didn't need to lose half his fortune to some old man in a tuxedo.

"I ain't interested in your money."

"Huh?" Mr. Northwest turned around to see Grunkle Stan sitting in a waiting room chair reading _Gold Chains For Old Men. _

"I said, I'm not interested in any of your snobby money."

"Wow. Well then-" Before he could finish his sentence, Grunkle Stan stood up.

"In fact, I want you to stay away from my family okay buddy? You and your family have caused enough trouble. So from today on, I want you to leave and never make contact with us again! And you're paying for the hospital bill!"

"Fine then! We are leaving! Come in Pacifica!"

"Dad? Where are we going?" Pacifica was in the middle of "sending a status update" (she was actually taking multiple pictures of Dipper) when her father grabbed her by the arm and shoved her in the car.

"We are going as far from the Pines family as possible!"

_Oh no. _"Um, Daddy? Can I do something before we leave?"

"Of course. But make it quick."

"I'll try."

_To be continued._

**A/N: So just to give you a little spoiler thingy, the thing Pacifica is going to do is going to involve Dipper.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

**A/N: I literally cried reading how much you guys love this. Thank you so much you guys. Oh and Mordok1d, I didn't want you to die so here it is.**

She walked up to him very slowly. "Um, Dipper? I have to tell you something."

Dipper turned around to see Pacifica. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Pacifica? Are you okay?"

She started to cry. With one sudden move, her arms were around him.

_Something __**must **__be wrong._ "Um Pacifica? Is something wrong? What do you need to tell me?"

"I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?"

"I said that I'm going to leave. I'm leaving as far away from you and your family as possible."

"Why?"

"All of this."

By the way she said that, he knew what she meant.

"So before we leave, I just wanted to tell you that -"

"Wait Pacifica. I need to tell you something too."

Dipper and Pacifica were talking at the same time until they said something in unison. That was, "I love you."

It was silent for a while before Dipper had the courage to say, "Pacifica. I've always loved you and always will. I never want you to leave."

He then took her by the hands and repeated, "I love you."

She smiled and said, "Same here. It was kind of like love at first sight."

They both leaned in to kiss when they heard a voice say, "No."

Curious to see who that was, Dipper turned around. He saw Grunkle Stan.

"No. I know how much you too love each other but trust me, you don't want to do that. Just leave Pacifica. Please."

Confused, Pacifica gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek and slipped something in his hands and left.

Dipper started to have tears in his eyes. "Why!"

He walked up to Grunkle Stan and went up to his face to asked, "WHY!?"

Grunkle Stan was about to reply when he saw that the twelve-year-old boy left.

"Where did he go?"

There was a sudden slam on the door and a scream. The great-uncle turned around to see someone in Mabel's hospital room. Actually, two people.

One had a hat and the other one looked very familiar.

It was Gideon.

_To be continued._

**A/N: Drama bomb! (I like Adventure Time too.) Well I'll be working on another story but I need you guys to choose. So just by the title, which one sounds more interesting, Wendy's Different Colors or A Love Story. Please send your thoughts in reviews. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gideon's Visit

**A/N: The winner is... Wendy's Different Colors! Thank you TheBigZ1, OmegaDelta, and XXPay4XtraShippingsXX. To Mordok1d: I was reading closely at your review and noticed that you have a cryptogram in there. I am a huge fan and know what it was. But I don't think I should own Gravity Falls because it wouldn't be what it is today. I would be glad to send ideas to Alex Hirsch though. On to the story we go!**

When Grunkle Stan came into the hospital room, he felt as if he had entered a war zone. On one side of the room was Dipper trying to persuade Gideon to get out.

The other side was was Gideon whispering gibberish, or so Stan thought

All that the great uncle wanted was for Gideon to leave. "Haven't you caused enough trouble!?" The whole room became silent and all you could hear was the hospital machines beeping.

"I'm sorry about Mabel, Stanford, but right now, I'm only trying to help."

"Help with what? Make her worse than she already is? Gosh Gideon, I'm not a fool."

Dipper was silent on his side of the room. He frantically started to flip through Book 3 as secretly as he could, looking for an answer.

"Gideon, can you just leave? Don't you think that you've done enough with Mabel? Or are you going to kill her once she gets out of the hospital?"

"Stanford! I would never do such a thing!"

"Just like you would never do this to Mabel?"

Silence. Pure silence. Then out the door Gideon went.

"Oh and by the way, I was just trying to help." With that said, Gideon left. But this time, he wasn't lying. What was really happening was that Gideon felt bad for what had happened and was trying to make the healing processes go faster.

"Found it!"

"Dipper? What did you find?"

"Nothing Grunkle."

Dipper then left too.

"I guess it's just you and me kiddo." Grunkle Stan sat next to Mabel.

"I heard that you're recovering."

Mabel twitched.

Then she opened her mouth and whispered in a croaky voice, "Gideon."

"Wait, what did you say Mabel?"

With another low croaky voice, she said, "Gideon. Dipper. Help."

Grunkle Stan had plenty of mixed emotions.

He was happy and shocked that she was speaking but he was also a little frightened about what she said. He took one last look at her before he left to the front desk. "Ma'am, may I please see the security tapes?"

The old grumpy receptionist lady replied with a grunted no.

Grunkle bribed her with twenty bucks and she let him see the tapes. he saw Gideon walk towards the forest, with Dipper soon following.

Stan then thanked the lady and left to the forest. "What are those two up to?"

Little did he know that he was going to get into some big problem.

**A/N: Sorry if the last part sucks, I had a bit of Writer's Block. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: Tree of Wonder

**A/N: Thanks for supporting me all the way! This one is for you.  
**

Off somewhere in the forest, Dipper and Gideon were racing each other to the Tree of Wonder. The Tree of Wonder was a wishing tree that Dipper and Gideon read about.

As Dipper and Gideon were racing each other, Gideon tripped on a rock and fell. Dipper picked up speed and made it to the tree just in time.

"Wow." It was a very giant and majestic tree that sparkled in the sunlight.

Carved in the side with gold said, **GIVV LU DLMWVI, DRHS IVHKLMRYOB**. Dipper frantically searched through Book 3 to decode it. It took him awhile before he found out it said, **Tree of Wonder, Wish Responsibly**. So he thought of his wish and took two steps forward.

When Dipper stood in front of it, he started to float. He floated high up until he stopped at a nest towards the center of the tree.

When he looked down, he saw Gideon kicking and screaming like a little five-year old girl. Dipper laughed and carried on.

In the nest were three eggs. He stepped into the nest to see another carving that was already decoded that said, **Choose Wisely and You Will Be One Step Closer to a Wish, Choose Wrong and Suffer a Painful Death.** _Gulp._

Dipper examined each egg carefully. One was made of gold, the other somehow reminded Dipper of Gideon because it was plump but cute, the last was just and ordinary egg that didn't have much to offer.

The first one that came to mind was the gold one because who doesn't love gold? Then he remembered what he wanted to wish for and made his way to the ordinary egg.

"Here I go." He touched it and was transported to another room that looked like it included another trial. There were three picture frames. One had Pacifica and Dipper smiling and happy but no Mabel.

The other had Mabel all better oh so happy playing a game with Dipper and Waddles but no Pacifica, and the last one was a white board with markers.

This was a hard decision for Dipper because he wanted Mabel to be better but he also wanted to be with Pacifica. He thought until he went towards the one with the white board and markers and tried his best to draw Pacifica, Mabel, and him. When he finished, he took off the frame and saw a door to another room.

_Sigh._ This time, a large fairy that was dressed in a gold dress was sitting in a chair sipping tea. "Step forward child."

Dipper did as he was told.

"What do you wish?"

The boy only had one chance to make everything right. "I wish that I could go back to this morning."

The fairy spit out her tea towards the corner of the room and a portal them appeared. "Your wish has been granted."

The twelve-year-old detective walked in the portal. _Some strange town Gravity Falls is, _he thought to himself.

Once he entered the portal, it closed. There he was, standing in front of the Mystery Shack. A man in a suit was standing right in front of the Mystery Shack getting ready to knock on the door.

Dipper ran over there just in time. "Um excuse me sir? Are you looking for the Pines family?"

The man in the suit replied with a 'Yes, yes I am.'

"Well then here I am! My name is Dipper Pines and I was just walking in the forest when I saw a visitor! What do you need then?"

"Well I am working for Gravity Falls and you and whom ever you were with when the Summerween Superstore was destroyed must clean it up. You have -"

"Can we do it next Monday?"

"Hmm, as long as it's cleaned up I guess. I'll be seeing you next Monday."

"OK. Bye then!"

The man with a tuxedo then left. "Phew!"

Dipper started to fade away. "It's working!" He disappeared. The past Dipper opened the door.

"That was weird. I swear someone was at the door."

**A/N: The next couple chapters will just be wrapping up the story and stuff. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The End

**A/N: Sorry it has been a long time since I updated. Some things just came up. Thanks for staying with me. Enjoy!**

Dipper was sitting next to Mabel and Grunkle Stan in the living room watching an episode of 'Why You Ackin' So Cray Cray?' when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Mabel ran for the door. When opening it and seeing who the guest was, she immediately slammed the door and walked away.

"Who was it?" Dipper asked.

Mabel made a sound that someone would make if they were disgusted at something. "Pacifica."

Dipper ran to the door hoping that Pacifica was still there. When he opened the wooden door, he saw a shocked and angry blonde, rich girl wearing purple and pink clothes. "Hi Pacifica."

"Hi Dipper. So I was wondering if, you know, you would like to go, I mean you don't have to, but if you'd like-"

"That would be wonderful! Just meet me tomorrow evening at Greasy's Diner OK?"

Pacifica started to blush and even smiled. "OK then. Meet you there!" The blonde twelve-year-old then skipped away.

"Goodbye love." Dipper whispered. He then closed the door and went inside.

When he entered the living room, his older twin sister shot at him with a boat load of questions.

"So Dipper, did that old witch pay you to do something to me? What did she want? Did she need another eye of newt to make another potion to make people actually like her? Did-"

Mabel was interrupted by Dipper.

"Actually Mabel, she came to say hello. I even set up a date with her."

Mabel didn't take the news very well. "What?! You? Go out with Pacifica? Why? How? Why!?"

"Because Mabel, I have always loved her. I loved the way she makes the room stop and stare. I love the way she somehow gets what she wants when she wants it. I love her."

Mabel's jaw dropped. "But why? I thought you loved me. I thought you would never betray me. I thought, i thought you were my brother." She started crying. "Do you know what she has done to me? All of that embarrassment I went through all because of her! And now I have to watch my own beloved brother date my worst enemy!?"

"Please Mabel. Can't you make up with Pacifica for me? Please."

The way Dipper had said that somehow persuaded Mabel to say yes. The twins sealed that promise with a hug.

"Just promise me that if she hurts you, ever, just tell me and Grenda, Candy, and I will take care of it."

The young detective laughed. "Of course sis."

The moment was ruined by a loud snore. The twins turned their heads to Grunkle Stan who fell asleep in the middle of the television program.

**A/N:**** So sorry that I made you wait this long for this really short story. But I'll make it up to you. I promise! Just read my next story.**


End file.
